Enduring Love
by smashley15
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Fork to seek treatment from Dr. Cullen. After meeting his son Edward they are drawn effortlessly to each other. Falling in love, obstacles arise and they must fight to keep their love alive.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or the characters by any means. They belong to Stephanie Meyers. I always wanted to write my own novel. In the mean time I'm practicing with some fan fiction. Please excuse any misspells and grammar errors. I' am also experimenting with the thesaurus.  
**

EPOV

____________

"Ugh." I grumbled as I ran my pale white hands through my bronze tresses. It was a very gray Saturday morning. I promised my dad, Carlisle that I would help him at the hospital today. He had this dream that I would follow in his foot steps iand be a doctor. So I would humor him to get him off my back. I wasn't sure if that was the direction I would be going.

My dad already gave up on the thought of my older brother Emmett being a Dr. He was a senior in high school and showed more interest in being a wrestler or playing sports. Jasper my cousin(who is here everyday and might else well be my brother) is obsessed with the military and wants to join the army but his girlfriend Alice is dead set against it. Now Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend was into mechanics and was always trying to get Emmett steered that direction. Though he liked a good fast car, he wasn't into fixing them.

I gave up on my hair and shuffled down stairs. I made it downstairs to meet Carlisle in our rarely used kitchen. Carlisle was standing there leaning with his elbow on the counter in his white-though not as white as him, Dr's uniform. Carlisle was in his mid thirties and looked as if he could still pass for late twenties.

Carlisle ran his hands through his light-colored blond hair and gave me a smile. "Ready?" he asked. "Sure, sure." I mumbled giving him a smile. "You know I always enjoy seeing you work. Let's see what people have done today." I said in a teasing manner. Carlisle laughed. "You would be amazed at some of the things I have seen." He chuckled.

"I'll met you there. I would rather take my Volvo." He nodded and disappeared out of he kitchen, in a hurry. I quickly picked up my keys to my sliver Volvo and disappeared before anybody could stop me-specifically Alice who was probably wanting to play dress up. I could hear Jasper moaning from the living room, trying to avoid the same fate. I would leave Emmett and Jaspers to fend for themselves.

Rosalie and Alice were sisters and daughter to Esme (who I think had a thing for my dad). Supposedly they had a cousin coming in from phoenix who would be using Carlisle as her doctor. Something about him being the best Dr in town. I never paid much attention to their gossip.

I made my way down the street of Forks, my car already pressing over 100. You see my family liked to speed, really speed. We all needed cars were we could push the limits. The truth is we have never been pulled over once, or received a ticket. Driving fast is simply exhilarating.

I found a parking spot at the hospital and made my way to the hospital. I strolled over to the receptionist desk and leaned against it. She glanced up at me with her sapphire eyes. She smiled, trying to be flirtatious. "How can I help you?" she purred. "Dr. Cullen, where is he? I'm his son." I said in a bored tone. She continued to smile, " He is in his office, I'm guessing you know where that is-or would you like me to show you?" she asked hopefully.

"No thanks. I know where it is." I said knowingly. I wasn't sure why all the girls were always flirting or throwing themselves at me, but it got a little annoying. They didn't hold my interest and just came off looking shallow and all caught up in the petty stuff.

I turned and headed down the hall to the elevator. I waited as patiently as I could for the doors to open. When they did a mother and her kid who looked no older than 5 came out. "Come on mom?! Please, can we go to the toy store?" I heard him beg his mother. I pressed the button inside the elevator that would take me to the floor where Carlisle office would be.

_Ding. _I strolled out of the elevator and made my way down the cold, bright white hallway, down to Carlisle's office. His door was opened. I peered in and he was sitting at his desk on the phone. He gestured for me to come in and have a sit.

"What is that you say? Ms. Swan is here to see me? Okay. I will be down there in a few. Thank you." I heard him say as I took a sit in front of his desk. He hung up and grinned at me. "I have a patient waiting for me. It's Bella Swan. I'm sure you heard of her? She flew in from Phoenix. She will be staying with Esme. It's her niece." Carlisle explained. I nodded. "Yeah, I heard Alice and Rosalie talking about her last week. Something about you being the best Dr out there?" I said smirking.

"So, what is she seeing you for?" I asked curiously. "Well she was referred to me by her Dr back in Phoenix. Seems she has some symptoms that can't be easily explained, though her Dr didn't seem to concerned her mother, Renee and father Charlie are very over protective and wanted a second opinion." he said matter of factly.

"Oh." Was all I could. It didn't surprise me. From what I heard Alice & Rosalie's mom was the exact same way. Though she gave the girls anything and everything they could possibly want, she was protective when it came to boys and their well being. I wasn't really surprised to learn Esme's sister was the same way.

"So, would you like to come with me why I talk to her?" he asked. "Sure. Isn't that why I'm here? To bad there's no blood and guts involved." I said jokingly. Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me as to say, _'You better watch it.' _He was just as protective when it came to his patients.

I walked next to Carlisle as we made our way down to the clinic. Room 202. Carlisle knocked on the door. "Bella? It's Dr. Cullen, may I come in?" "Yes." came a quiet soft voice, so soft I almost didn't hear it.

Carlisle strolled into the room smiling. "You don't mind if my son joins me today do you? He is just observing," He explained politely.

"Umm…su..sure." the girl who's name is Bella murmured. I glanced up to look at the girl. Her face was pale and ivory but flushed with pink, almost as if she was embarrassed. She had deep chocolate brown eyes that seem to gleam and wavy coffee brown that fell just past her shoulders. There was one loose strand that was falling into her face…I almost wanted to lean over and tuck it behind her ear.

She had full lips that she appeared to be biting nervously as she glanced at me from under her eye lashes blushing again with pink on her cheeks. She was petite, shorter than me. She was dressed plainly in light blue jeans and a deep blue sweater. The sleeves went to her elbows, showing off her pale, delicate arms. The sweater had a v-neck. It wasn't showing any cleavage…yet it was strangely attractive?

She was a pretty girl. Not the type I would usually go for, but something about her perked my interest…..

**BPOV**

_________

I bit my lip nervously. Dr. Cullen had brought his son with him and my god was he beautiful. He had disheveled bronze hair that was just asking to have my fingers ran through them. Just the thought alone made me blush, which was embarrassing all on its own. He looked up at me with his intense emerald green eyes. He looked at me questioningly. He lips parted some as he cocked his head to the side, still staring at me. I blushed again and looked away. He was tall, a lot taller than me. He was thin yet muscular. I could see definition under his black button down shirt, which was tucked into a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Bella, Edward, Edward, Bella." Dr. Cullen said introducing us. I smiled nervously as he reached over to shake my hand. Our fingers barely brushed when I felt a surge of electricity jolt through my hand, causing me to jerk my hand in surprised. He looked at me with interest. _"I wonder if he felt it too?"_ I thought. My hand still felt tingly and warm.

I suddenly felt self-conscious, even more so than I already was. I'm pretty sure he-Edward would be going to the same school as me…which means he is going to know everything that happens at this appointment. What would stop him from talking to all his friends about it?! If he looks at me at school, will he look at me like freak? Think I'm weird? That I have cooties? My face once again became flushed with all the possibilities. I bit hard on my lip.

"Bella? Bella, did you hear me?" Dr. Cullen asked worriedly. I glanced up realizing I was so deep in my thought I didn't even hear Dr. Cullen's question. "Umm.. I'm..I'm..sorry, what?" I asked mortified.

Dr. Cullen smiled sympathetically. "Lets go over your file. It says you have been experiencing dizziness, headaches, slight vision problems and coordination problems, correct?"

I frowned. "Coordination problems? Couldn't I just be clumsy? That's what I keep telling my mom but she never listens."

Dr. Cullen raised an eyebrow and looked at me thoughtfully. "There's nothing wrong with taking everything into consideration." I nodded and stole a quick glance at Edward from my peripheral vision. He was still looking at me with those intense emerald eyes of them. He looked soft of concerned? I blushed feverishly and looked down at my hands that were sitting in my lap. I began twirling them. _"I can't believe he has to listen to all of this. What am I going to do come tomorrow at school? Not only will it be my first day but I'm going to have some guy-not any guy but this goddess knowing my all my problems. What can be more embarrassing than that? Ugh."_ I thought frustrated.

Dr. Cullen continued. "Looks like your old Dr in Phoenix-Dr. Mitch wasn't concerned with your problems. Says he did blood work and all came out fine. Hmmm. Looks like he chalked it up to adolescent hormones, but I'm assuming your parents are not buying that? You are very lucky to have such caring parents." he told me reassuringly.

I shrugged. "I'm usually pretty good at getting my way, but my parents just wouldn't listen to me this time. They _insisted _I come. Sometimes they worry too much." I rolled my eyes as I explained.

He bobbed his head. "Well, I'm going to go ahead and run some more test. We will take some blood first and than I want you to make another appointment for next week. We should have the results than & than we will go from there. We just want to make sure there's nothing your old Dr. missed first, okay? Will your Aunt Esme be acting as your guardian?" his eyes light up as he spoke her name. "Yes. She is actually in the waiting room. I didn't want her coming in here with me and worrying over nothing. She would just make me more nervous anyways." I laughed softly, thinking about how my Aunt Esme was just too much like my own mother.

Dr. Cullen grinned. He walked over to the pale blue countertop and pulled out a rubber band looking thing along with a syringe from some case. I grimaced. I was anticipating this. I took a deep breath as I felt my heart speed up. I started shivering.

"Are you cold?" Dr. Culled questioned. I shook my head profusely. "N..nooo." I stuttered. "I'm just not a fan or needles or blood." I frowned at the last word. Dr. Cullen chuckled. "Edward, do you mind holding her hand while I do this? Some patients find comfort in that."

My face reddened immediately. "What?!" he asked looking surprised. He jumped up from the stool he had been sitting on. Dr. Cullen gave him a look that seem to say_ "Don't be rude."_ Edward strolled over to me with one big uneasy step. He glanced down and held out his hand.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath and starting to feel faint. I took a deep breath and reached over and took his hand. The same electrical feeling went shooting up and down my arm. I flinched slightly, caught off guard and peeked at him from underneath my lashes.

He looked just as stunned than quickly changed his expression and his face went blank. I felt my face grow hot again. "Sorry." I said meekly. "it's fine." he muttered. I noticed Dr. Cullen putting the rubber band thing on my arm and feeling for a vein. I closed my eyes tightly not realizing I was squeezing Edward's hand. I felt a slight pinch and after what seemed like minutes I heard Dr. Cullen say; "All done, Bella."

I opened one eye and noticed he had already put the vile of blood away. I sighed in relief and realized than I was still squeezing Edward's hand. I quickly let go. "Sorry…." I spit out. He shoved his hand in his jean pocket and nodded inching back over to were he was sitting.

"Your all done Bella. Just go ahead and see the ladies at the desk and make your next appt for next appt for next week, okay?" I nodded. "Okay Edward, I got to make a few runs down at the ER, do you want to come."

"Yeah, yeah." he exclaimed. "Got nothing else to do right now." Dr. Culled flashed him a smile. He looked like he enjoyed his son's company at work. I thought I saw Edward look at me from the corner of his eye as he left the room behind his dad…..

**EPOV**

_______

I threw myself on my bed and popped in my earbuds from my Ipods. I just gotten home from spending the day at the hospital from my dad. It wasn't too bad. There was even a few interesting cases at the ER. Like one patient had a bug in their ear. That was gross and freaky. I shivered just thinking about it.

One thing that just wouldn't leave my mind was that Bella girl. There was something so intriguing about her. She seemed healthy to me personally. But than again I'm no Dr. Maybe her parents were just overly protective? Maybe she was just naturally klutzy?

"_I wonder if I will see her at school tomorrow? She has to go to school right? She can't just be here for visits….I could've swore I heard Alice say she would just stay here for the rest of the school year…" _I shook my head. What can be so fascinating about this girl? I don't even know her. I didn't even speak to her. Something about those pink cheeks….

"_What the heck? Why am I even thinking about this girl? I can't afford to get caught up in this. They're all the same. Parties, Clothes, Boys, Money, being just as obsessive over their significant other as the one is. All of a sudden your life comes to a halt because you got a boyfriend or girlfriend." _I groaned thinking about how my cousin Jasper and brother Emmett were now that they had girlfriends. They used to actually have a life.

Jasper would hang out with me mostly and we would listen to music, play some video games, you know, just hang out. Emmett would play sports, go romping in his jeep..and now everything had to involve their girlfriends. It was sickening. I vowed never to be like that. If I ever met a girl that I actually wanted as my girlfriend and not just for some tonsil hockey I wouldn't let her take over my life like that. I already had my cousin and brother joking about my sexuality just because I played the piano. I scowled. They didn't know anything. I liked girls just as much as the next guy, just because I didn't go sneaking them into my room doesn't mean anything. I wasn't about to hook up with some girl for a one night stand. I don't want to remember getting drunk and screwing some girl in the back of the jeep. I rolled my eyes thinking about Emmett's first time and how proud he was. It's not like I haven't hit second or third base with a girl, I stop it at that though. I'm not going any further with some girl who's not worth it. Nothing wrong with a good time but that's my limit. They can talk crap all they want.

I sighed. Maybe I was pathetic. Maybe I will just do it. If it's feels even better than third base…maybe it really doesn't matter to wait. It doesn't feel like half the girls here are waiting….not with all the stuff they offer to me at a party all liquored up-or even with their not all wasted. Maybe I'll think about it….I closed my eyes tightly and clinched my hands into fists. But maybe...maybe this Bella girl is different? I relaxed my hands as I felt a flash of hope. Maybe she isn't like the other girls? I groaned again. _"What is wrong with you?!" _I shouted at myself. _"Your making hopes for some girl you don't even really know? You don't even know if she likes you…she probably thought you were being rude the way you were acting today."_

I shook my head and tried to focus on the music. Maybe a nap would clear my head from all these thoughts…

"Edward, wake up!" I heard somebody bellowed. Ugh, I groaned. "Go away." I mumbled into my pillow. "Dude wake the fuck up." Had to be Emmett. I rolled over on my back and opened up my eyes. "What the hell?" I shouted throwing a pillow at his face. "What do you want?" Emmett smiled excitedly. "Dude, I got this new video game, come on and play with me and Jasper."

"Don't you have Rosalie and Alice? Can't you leave me alone so I can go back to sleep?" I muttered annoyed. "No dude, they are out shopping. We won't see them again till school tomorrow. Come on man! You can go back to sleep in a couple hours, just fucking play!" I started at him amused and chuckled. Emmett was such a little kid sometimes. Emmett ran his hands through his brunette hair impatiently tapping his foot. He raised an eyebrow at me questioningly.

"Okay, okay." I said throwing my hands up in front of me. "I wouldn't want to make you sad." I snickered. Emmett growled and threw the pillow back at me. "Don't be a douche. Hurry up." he muttered and took off out my door.

I yawned and turned my ipod off and glanced at the clock. Seven thirty. I made my way out my door and hurried down from the third floor-where my room was onto the first floor. I could smell the aroma of meat lover pizza. I saw Jasper sitting crossed legged on the couch getting ready to take a bite of of the warm gooey looking pizza. I snatched it out of his hands so fast and took a bite before he realized what happened.

"Ass." he said to me while reaching over to grab another slice from the box. "So you guys actually going to play? Alice and Rosalie let go of your balls long enough?" I harassed. "Hey at least somebody is grabbing our balls which is more than we can say for you." Jasper snipped. I rolled my eyes. "Same lame jokes." I muttered as I leaned over to sweep up the controller. "I'll kick both your asses in this game."

"Yeah right dude. I'm all over this shit." Emmett boomed pressing his buttons on the controller. I leaned forward getting a little into the game. I moved my guy behind a doorway and prepared to kill Jasper's guy who was coming in from the side. "Shit!" Jasper yelled. "I'll get you back." Jasper promised grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or the characters by any means. They belong to Stephanie Meyers. I always wanted to write my own novel. In the mean time I'm practicing with some fan fiction. Please excuse any misspells and grammar errors. I' am also experimenting with the thesaurus.**

**BPOV**

_____________

I rubbed my eyes at the sound of my alarm blaring and yawned. Rolling over I smacked it with my hand and glanced at the clock. Seven a.m. One hour until my first day of school in Forks. I started to sit up and muffled a scream at the sight of somebody sitting at the end of my bed. Realizing it was Alice I through my hand out to smack her. "You shouldn't do things like that!" I said through my yawn.

She grinned at me excitedly. "Why are you looking at me that way?" I asked growing self-conscious. "I have the cutest outfit for you to wear! A pair of really hot designer jeans, not to mention this really cute lace top….. " I let her ramble on for a few seconds longer before cutting her off. "Alice, no. It's my first day of school and I'm def. not in the mood to play dress up, Ca-Peesh?" I told her raising an eyebrow half expecting her to throw a fit-if she was anything like the same Alice I grew up knowing.

Yes, she was. She frowned out me trying to twirl a piece of her short, black, spiky hair through her fingers. "Uh ah, you are not making me feel guilty Alice! Not today, okay? I will just need to get through this day and that's it." I pointed my finger at her in a threatening way only to make her laugh at me.

She rolled her eyes. "You can't hide from me forever, Bella. I will get you!" she chirped before hoping out of my room. I rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, took a quick shower and brushed my teeth before combing through my tangles and throwing on a pair of plain dark blue jeans and a plum colored, fitting sweater. Alice should be happy that it's at least not baggy!

After making my family egg and cheese sandwiches, we headed off to school in Rosalie's red M3, while my Aunt Esme went to her office for some appointments she had. She does interior design.

Morning classes went by in a blurry and next thing I knew it was lunch. I found myself sitting at a table with some new friends I had made. Jessica Stanley who seemed a bit absorbed in herself, Angela Weber who had to be one of the sweetest girls I know. She greeted me right away making me feel comfortable and didn't bombard me with questions. Two guys named Ben and Tyler, along with another guy named Mike Newton who kept dropping all kinds of perverted hints my way. He seemed nice but made me feel uneasy. Oh and some girl named Lauren who I wouldn't even call a friend, she seemed like a bitch to me. What's with the glare of death anyways? Seesh.

I toyed with my apple sweeping the lunch room with my eyes looking for my cousin Alice. "She's with Jasper." I heard Rosalie say. I looked over at Rosalie who wasn't even looking at me. She was too busy stroking her boyfriend's face. The guy turned and looked at me with this huge cheesy smile on his face. "I'm Emmett. You must be Rose's cousin." he boomed out still grinning at me. I laughed silently. He reminded me of a cute little kid on Christmas morning. "Hi. Rose has told me non-stop about you." I said quickly than wondering if I said too much on Rosalie's be half. Rose just smiled running her fingers through his curly black hair and smiled. "I can't get enough of my babe and he knows this." All of a sudden they were staring at each other with such intensity it made me want to vomit.

I started sweeping the lunch room again and found my perky cousin sitting at a table with a cute looking guy with honey blond hair and lean muscles. I realized this must be Jasper because the other guy…was . god. it was Edward. He looked so dreamy in his black leather jacket and jeans. So casual, so stunning. I inhaled deeply. They weren't kidding in the books when they said somebody could take your breath away. I starting debating with myself if I should go over there pretending to look for Alice just so I could be closer to Edward._ "Yeah right. With your luck you would trip on the way over there and either fall in his lap or hit your head on the table."_ I rolled my eyes. _"Who are you kidding anyways? He is too much of a goddess, way out of your league."_

"Hey Bella, what are you doing this Friday?" I heard a male voice ask me. I quickly looked away and noticed Mike Newton giving me this funny grin. "Um, well it will be my first weekend in Forks so I think I'm going to stay home and study or hang out with my cousins." I said quickly trying to get out of whatever Mike was trying to ask me.

His face fell. "Oh. Well do you think you will want to go to the movies sometimes?" he persisted. I noticed Jessica Stanley looking a bit peeved at this point. I wonder if she liked him? "Um, I really don't know Mike. I have to see what my schedule is going to be like first, okay?" _Schedule? What schedule?_ I huffed to myself. I gave him a weak smile hoping I didn't hurt his feelings too badly. The bell rang…literally saved by the bell. I grabbed my bag and lunch tray quickly dumping it in the trash and almost tripping in the process. I grabbed the side of the trash can to steady myself and prayed nobody saw that. I straightened myself up and made it to biology.

After entering biology and noticing Mike Newton was in my class and starting at me with an extreme look. I grimaced and turned around quickly to see the teacher who's name was Mr. Banner. He took my slip and motioned to wear I would be sitting. I glimpsed in that direction and noticed he was there, he was there at my table. ... I didn't realize I was holding breath until I made it to the table and started to feel dizzy and quickly grabbed onto the ledge when I started to feel faint.

I took a deep breath and took my seat next to him stealing a look from my peripheral vision. Once Mr. Banner began talking, something about cells I began taking notes stealing a glance or two every so often at Edward. Maybe he doesn't remember who I' am? "Hey, I'm Edward Cullen, your Bella right?" I heard a velvety voice whisper to me…so close that the warmth of his breath caressed my cheek and the sweet smell of honey tickled my tongue. I felt weak. I slowly turned in his direction trying not to fall over from feeling faint.

"Hi. I remember you. You were at the hospital with you dad." I decided to leave out the part about him holding my hand. "Oh, I'm such a freak." I mumbled feeling my cheeks flush red. I heard him chuckle softly only to be described as soft bells chiming. I sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to hear about my problems. My parents are such worry warts. You probably think I'm weird and I don't blame you." I said quickly and softly because I knew I was getting discomfited again. He shrugged. "I've seen worse, believe me. My dad drags me to the hospital whenever he gets the chance. He is hoping for me to follow in his foot steps since my brother Emmett and cousin Jasper won't be."

"Oh. Is that something you want to do?" I asked curiously. All of a sudden his face hardened up and he turned away. "Never mind," I could've sworn he muttered. I felt perplexed and a little piqued. I didn't recall saying anything out of place. What the heck? The bell rang a few minutes later leaving me to gather my things and head into gym. With my mood now, maybe I will actually be able to hit something with out falling over and hurting myself.

**EPOV**

___________

I sat there in Spanish tapping my fingers impatiently not even listening to Emmett go on about Rosalie. I wanted to hit myself for being so word for her out of nowhere. It's just when she asked if I wanted to follow in my dad's footsteps it caught me off caught. I mean I knew it was coming but I have never shared much personal detail of my life to a girl before. There usually isn't a lot of talking involved. Maybe some small talk, some kissing, maybe some fooling around but that's it. I never really met a girl who I actually wanted to share the details of my life with before. That made me feel vulnerable all of a sudden. Jasper and Emmett would really have a kick if I mentioned anything about being vulnerable. I could hear jokes on my sexual orientation once again. I rolled my eyes.

My mind drifted back to biology as I heard Emmett mutter "Rose and her damn long sexy ass legs…." A picture of scarlet cheeks flushing behind those chocolate brown locks. That feeling to tuck her hair behind her ear came back in bio. I had to fight the urge. I didn't want to scare the poor girl. She already seemed fragile as it was, I thought as I recalled her gripping on the desk for support when she first came to our table. She looked almost faint. But those pink cheeks and those full lips that she kept biting. I groaned internally. What is this girl doing to me.

I would have to make it up to her tomorrow for being so rude to her at the end of class. But what would I say? I couldn't tell her the real reason, that would me feel even more vulnerable than I already was. This girl already had some strange control over me to began with.

I head the bell ring signaling the end of Spanish and I glanced up seeing Emmett looking at me annoyed. "Dude, didn't you hear anything I just said? I hope it's a girl that's making you so fucking distracted." he joked. I didn't say anything and his eyes got wide. "Is it? Is it a girl?" he asked almost jumping up in down as he followed me out of class. "Commmme on tell me man. Is it that Lauren chick?" he was asking about the girl I hit third base with a couple months ago. I snorted. Yeah, right. That girl was one shallow bitch. I never spoke to her again and she always gave me pleading eyes whenever I passed her in the hall. It was annoying.

"Shut up man. It's nothing." I muttered shoving him in the shoulder as we walked into the parking lot. "Is Jasper riding with you?" I asked quickly changing the subject. "Yeah. We are going to Rosalie and Alice's house to chill. You down?" I paused. I could go…I could go just to see Bella, she was staying there now. I shook my head fighting back temptation. I needed to play it cool. "No. I think I'll head home. I got a new CD I want to listen too." "Whatever dude. I'm going to go get my hands on some sweet, fine cheeks." he said winking at me. I shook my head and chuckled as I climbed into the Volvo.

When I got home I flopped myself at my piano. I paused for a moment and than began playing one of my favorite tunes. I closed my eyes and placed my fingers on the piano. The keys were soft, smooth and cold. Sounds flooded the room. It was a calming, harmonious hum. I changed the tempo and it flowed into a quiet, rich sound. It eased my soul. It was like my body went limp and my fingers just took over. Taking whatever feelings that were swooshing around in my heart and pouring them out into sound. It made me feel serene. My mind was freed of any unwanted thoughts as I let my body take over. The piano was one of the only things that could easily relax me if I was having a awful day or just wanted to get my feelings out.

Even though Emmett and Jasper often teased me, Carlisle and them would often sit on the couch nearby and listen. Though they would never admit to liking it, afraid to look unmanly. Expect Carlisle of course. He was never afraid to tell me what he thought and that he enjoyed my piano skills. Esme from across the street would often come over if she was knew I was playing the piano ahead of time. Her and my dad would good friends-maybe even something more? She would always sit on the couch with her eyes closed and a peaceful look on her face.

I sighed as the song came to an end. I felt at ease. "Wow." I heard a soft mumble. I spun around unaware that anybody was even listening. On the couch I saw Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and…Bella. The calming feeling quickly went away and I started to feel mortified. It's different when you know somebody is listening but when your caught totally in the moment it was like being caught doing something so personal and private.

I stared in shock my eyes glazing over. "Hey man, hope you don't mind. The girls wanted to hang over here today. Carlisle over visiting Esme and they are acting all funny and it's weird. We offered their cousin Bella to come over cause she is new in town…." Jasper explained quickly noticing the alarm in my eyes.

I felt like I was being spied on. They caught me doing something I shouldn't have been. I eyed Bella quickly and noticed her looking uncertain and embarrassed like she understood what I was feeling. I was at a loss for words as much as I wanted to say something to her, to find an excuse and just hang out I couldn't. I got up and quickly disappeared up stairs trying to hide my shock and humiliation. I knew it wasn't something I should feel humiliated over…but I expressed a lot of my feelings, my confusion, my interest, strange fascination over Bella the past couple days into that song. It's almost like they knew my secret. "Ugh." I groaned pounding my fist against my door. If she didn't think I was rude before she was sure to think so now. I wonder what she was thinking…could I redeem myself tomorrow? Could I get the nerve to say anything to her? I melted unto my bed and closed my eyes praying sleep would wash over me so I can forget the gravitation trying to pull me back down stairs. But I couldn't. I couldn't go back down now, not after the way I acted.

**BPOV**

______________

I sat there on the couch with Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. I don't even know why I agreed to come over when all they would be doing was making out, leaving me feeling awkward. Truth is I was hoping to see Edward and I was hoping he wouldn't be able to tell. I didn't even know if he felt the same way…if he was interested in me?

And here I was totally stunned by his music. He didn't even her us come in, he was so in tuned with his playing. It was like he was apart of the music. It was simply beautiful. It tugged at my heart strings like nothing I ever felt before. When he was finished and the sweet sounding music came to a end I couldn't help but to say 'Wow.' I was just so blown away. That's when he had spun around looking shocked, alarm and mortified. I wasn't sure why he was feeling embarrassed at first but I quickly caught on when he looked at me. We must of caught him in a private moment and it made me flush.

I couldn't say I regretted coming and intruding on his moment because the way he play was like heaven to my ears. A part of me was hoping he would stay and hang out and not leave me alone with this sickening, love struck people all engrossed with each other. The other part of me wanted to sink and hide for peering into his soul..like a peeping tom spying in a peep hole. After he dashed up stairs I felt sort of relieved. Disappointed he left, but relieved I could stop blushing.

"Um, is he always like that?" I managed to squeak out, also wanting them to stop making out for a moment or else I would have to go running for the door.

Rosalie cocked her head and looked at Emmett. Emmett chuckled. "Edward is so private when it comes to his music. His played for all of us at some point, even Esme, he was probably just caught off guard because you're here." Emmett explained.

"Yeah. Dude can be so emotional sometimes." Jasper chuckled. "We should get him laid." he said winking at Alice who rolled her eyes. I looked at my hands quickly. This was not the way I wanted to conversation to steer. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear about his sexual history. I would rather pretend he didn't, even though I knew that was stupid. Even I had some experience. I never had sex but even I made it to third base with my ex-boyfriend Jacob back in phoenix. We knew each other for most of our lives. My dad was best friends with his dad. One year we became exclusive and one thing lead to another. Things ended the end of last summer. Him and his dad moved down to La Push and he sent me a letter explaining how he ment a girl named Renesmae and it was nothing like he felt before. I was happy him but I def. didn't want to run into him. I knew how I was and I knew things would probably get awkward.

Rosalie laughed sounding amused. "Has he even made it all the way? Don't get me wrong, he is cute in all but he is no Emmet." she explained kissing Emmett softly on the lips. "I have yet to see him have a girlfriend." My interest perk and I started paying more attention.

"Um, he would probably kill us for talking about this but I know he hit third base with Lauren and some other girl named Mallory. He claims their not worth anything more than that." he rolled his eyes. "That's just Edward for you." Alice smiled. "I think it's nice he isn't out whoring himself around." she said thoughtfully. Jasper laughed. "Would you like me to start stop whoring myself to you?" he replied teasingly. She ticked him. "You better not." Alice answered with a twinkle in her eyes.

I groaned this conversation turning for the worst. "I'm out of here. You guys are making me nauseous." I smiled meekly. I stood up and felt a suddenly light headed and stumbled as I walked, tripping over air and landing on the floor. "Crap." I muttered feeling hot. Alice jumped off of Jasper's lap and helped me up. "You okay?" she asked as I heard the others snicker. "Ummm, yeah." I smiled at her, thanking her and rushed out the door in extreme humiliation cursing my stupid klutziness. Sometimes I wish my klutziness would belong to some underlying cause that Dr. Cullen could figure out. This way he could treat it and it would go away. Than again, I wanted to embrace it so I could prove to my parents that nothing was wrong.

I slipped into the front door noticing my Aunt Esme and Dr. Cullen looking awfully cozy on the couch. I raised an eyebrow staring at them feeling like intruded on another private moment. My Aunt Esme jumped and blushed slightly, inching slowly away from Dr. Cullen. "Hi Bella. Your back early." she replied as if to say _"I didn't expect you back __**so**__ soon." _as she stole a glance to Dr. Cullen.

I frowned thinking how crazy it was that Alice was dating Dr. Cullen's nephew, Rosalie was dating his son and I was interested in his other son. Now on top of that my Aunt and the Dr looking cozy and comfy on the couch? Dr. Cullen quickly stood up from the couch and looked at my Esme. "It's alright. Somebody needs to watch the kids." he laughed gesturing to his house across the street. "Of course!" Esme replied jumping up. "Somebody needs to keep an eye on those hormones!" I cringed at the word. Did she have to say things like that?

"Nice seeing you again Bella. I'll see you Thursday for you appt, right?" he asked confirming my next appt. I nodded. "Yes Dr. Cullen." "Call me Carlisle." He insisted. "Any other symptoms I should know about?"

I shook my head. "Just some dizziness but that's probably because I stood to fast. Oh and just the usually klutziness." I told him. He nodded. "Alright Bella. See you Thursday." It might've been to fast but I thought I saw his brush Esme's hand slightly and I rushed into the kitchen to start dinner before I could witness anything else.

********

"Mmmm, what's that smell?" I heard somebody echo. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Rosalie peering in with her eyes closed, clearly enjoying the aroma of fresh herbs. "Meatloaf, sour cream and chive mashed potatoes with corn on the cob." I explained setting dishes out gesturing for to set the table.

At dinner Esme took a bite of food and sighed. "Thanks for dinner, dear. Sometimes I get so busy with work that the girls have to fend for themselves. This is a nice little treat." Alice nodded in agreement. "Yum!" she exclaimed. I laughed. "It's nothing. You will probably see me cook often. My parents aren't must chefs and I got tried of burned food so I took it into my own hands." I explained suddenly missing my parents. I decided I would email them tonight. I wasn't much of a phone person, sometimes my mom could go on and on.

I wondered into the computer room that Esme used as her home office and slid myself into the seat and flipped on the computer. It came to life in a low humming sound. Once it loaded I opened up the internet and logged onto my email. I already had a email waiting from my mom.

_Hey dear. I would've called you, but I know how much you hate talking on the phone. I might just call anyways, you will just have to deal with it. Ha ha. I talked to my sister and she said your appt. went well and that Dr. Cullen wants to run some more blood work first, just to make sure nothing was missed. _

_You know how much I wish I could be there with you right now, hun? Ugh, it kills me to be so far from you. I so tempted just to quit my job. I'm sure I could find something there. I heard there was a opening in the police department. Maybe your dad could apply there? He always rambles about how much he misses Forks anyways…I'm not sure how I would handle that weather, but I would do anything to be near you!_

_Oh, your dad says hi and that he misses your cooking. I guess my burned chicken doesn't cut it. Ha ha. That's why they invented fast food, right? Well hun, let me know how your appt goes this week. I'll be in touch with Esme and the Dr. I love you and be safe. Have you went down to La Push to visit Jacob? I know you two have been broken up for awhile, but whatever happened to staying friends? I love you._

_P.s. How was school?_

I frowned. My mom was such a worry wart. Always so hasty.

_Hey mom. I'm fine, don't worry. I honestly think you and dad are just jumping to conclusions and fretting over nothing. Didn't you ever stop to think that maybe I'm just clumsy? Maybe I just get dizzy? Maybe I just need glasses? Maybe it's is just a hormonal thing? _I cringed at that word. _I'm sure dad would love to move down here and work in the police department. Don't be so hasty, once the test results come back normal, you'll be wanting to snatch me right back up. You'll have to thaw me in the sun first._

I hesitated. Should I tell her about Edward? _Everything is fine here, really. Alice keeps wanting to play dress up with me. When I arrived I even had a closet full of clothes. Go figure, right? Rosalie is her usual self. Absorbed in cars and her boyfriend. Aunt Esme..is well Aunt Esme. She reminds me of you and it's nice. But you all worry too much. _I decided to hold off on telling her about Edward. I wasn't even sure what was going on with that myself. She would just end up gushing and begging for details. Probably even call my Aunt Esme up to gossip and to keep a better eye on me to make sure my "hormones" don't take control over me. If only she knew what happened with me and Jacob….._scratch that_…she could never know.

_No mom. I haven't even been in town that long enough to site see, let alone visit Jacob. I'm sure he is very busy with his girlfriend anyways. It doesn't matter, k? I bet dad misses fishing with Billy though. Ha ha. I bet his mouth is watering just thinking about fish fry. _

_School was okay. I made some new friends. They seem nice. There's one guy named Mike who keeps dropping all kinds of hints, but truthfully I'm just not interested. _

_I'm going to go. I have homework to do. Plus Aunt Esme stocked up on some books for me, so I want to get some reading done. I love you and give dad a hug for me. _

_-Bella_

I hit send and turned the computer back off.. As I headed down the hall back into my room I could hear Rosalie and Alice gossiping. "Oh! Do you think Jasper will like this top? It's not too sluty, but it does show off some cleavage…." Rosalie giggled. "I don't know, but I'm thinking of wearing my new tight designer jeans tomorrow at school. They really define my butt, and my man is such a butt guy."

I groaned as I went to hide in my room, shutting the door quietly. If I had the guts, I would go in there and ask about Edward. But that might give me away, and I was not ready for that. I barely even knew him, and my cousins would just gush and gush and try to pretty me up. Even worse, talk to their boyfriends about it, and I'm sure Edward would hear all about it.

I tottered over to my desk in the corner of the room, steadying myself on chair, feeling a little faint again. I inhaled deeply and took a seat, while reaching over to my back pack to pull out my trig homework, along with the latest book I was reading. _Pride & Prejudice_. One of favorites in my collection…….


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or the characters by any means. They belong to Stephanie Meyers. I always wanted to write my own novel. In the mean time I'm practicing with some fan fiction. Please excuse any misspells and grammar errors. I' am also experimenting with the thesaurus.**

**APOV**

____________

I twirled around in my Lil maggie lucky brand jeans, brand new and oh so cute. I wanted a top that was a little more revealing, something that would make Jasper leave Jasper drooling. I snickered to myself. I pulled out a shirt that was icy blue. It had a deep v-neck, that would surely show off my cleavage, but not too much since we would still be in school, and there's only so much I could get away with at school. It knitted into a knot in the front, defining my waist line and flowing effortlessly to were the top of my jeans would be. It was one of my favorite Chloe shirts.

I showed it to Rosalie, who was lounging on my bed. Probably day dreaming about Emmett of course. She gave me a thumbs up sign and jumped off my bed. "I think I'm going to shower and go to sleep earlier. I'm exhausted. Maybe Emmett will let me mess with his jeep after school." she said with excitement in her eyes, before disappearing out the door. I chuckled, laying my icy blue shirt out on my bed for tomorrow before taking of my lucky brand jeans to slip into something more comfortable.

"_I wonder what Bella is up too?" _I thought. _Maybe I'll go see…" 'Knock, knock."_ I tapped softly not sure if she was already sleeping. "Come in." was a soft muffled voice. I walked in and immediately came concerned. "Bella, what's wrong? Should I go get my mom?" I asked in alarm, watching her kneel over in her sweet, her face in her palms.

"No." she said quickly, moving one hand away from her face and shaking it at me. "My eyes just got a bit hazy. Please don't say anything. I have an appt this week, I'll talk to the Dr. than. Please don't worry Aunt Esme, she will just end up calling my mom and making her worry…" she looked at me with pleading eyes.

I signed. Girl was always so concerned about others, instead of herself. _Ding._ A thought just accorded to me. It was a bit devious, but how could I pass up the opportunity? She noticed the twinkle in my eyes and immediately through her hands up in front of her-as if to protect her self. "Alice, no! Please? I'll just tell Aunt Esme myself…"

"Oh come on Bella! Would you rather have my mom shadowing you 24/7, having your parents rush down here and quit their jobs, or let me fix you up for school tomorrow? Please! I never get too!" she puckered her lips out, appearing to look heartbroken.

She groaned and I knew I had her. I flashed her a dazzling smile as I jumped up and down and clapped my hands. "There is so much clothes in your closet we got for you! You are going to look so pretty-not that your not pretty now, just more glamorous."

"Alice, please no mini skits, nothing too revealing and stankish." she begged throwing her hands up in a praying position. I fumed for a minute and decided I would take what I could get. I'll find a way to get her into a mini skirt later…..

"Fine." I agreed. "But I'm doing your hair too and a little bit of make up. I'll wake you up nice and early." I giggled in excitement. I wouldn't have said anything to my mom anyways, if she didn't want me too. But I'll wait to tell her that tomorrow, after I dress her up nice and beautiful.

**BPOV**

________

I groaned as I felt somebody jump on my bed and shake me. "Get up Bella!" I heard a small, musical voice say. I knew right away it was Alice. She didn't forget about our little agreement last night. I grunted. "What time is it?" "5am." Alice answered.

"5am!" I nearly shouted. "Are you out of your mind? We don't even start school till eight! Go away!" I tried shoving her off my bed but she wouldn't budge. She was a strong little person.

I felt her tug on my arm. "Now Bella…or should I go get my mom? She will be up soon…." she threatened. Ugh, evil, evil pixie. I will have to find away to get her back. I staggered out of bed, mumbling threats under my breath, that I knew she could hear. She flashed me another grin, "Go take a shower, I'll pick out your clothes." she ordered.

Well at least the scorching shower felt nice. Maybe I could stall just a little bit longer. I'll just wash my hair with my favorite tropical shampoo and just sit under the toasty water.

Once I got out, I wrapped a towel around me, under my arms, and peeked out the bathroom. Alice was waiting for me. She through some articles of clothes at me and told me to put them on-no questions asked. She had a determined look on her face. I could tell she already got dressed, with her icy blue shirt and designer jeans.

The first set of clothes made my face flush. A black lacy push up bar with matching bikini cut bottoms. "Alice!" I yelled in frustration, hearing her snicker behind the door. I quickly slipped them on, vowing to take them off once I got the chance. I was a simple kind of girl, this was way out of my league. I gulped, examining the shirt the mirror. It wasn't really practical for Forks, from what I could tell of the weather. At least it was suppose to be semi sunny today. Maybe I wouldn't die from the cold.

The shirt was cute, just so not my style. It was the color dalia, silky soft, with draped kimono sleeves and a very low, gathered v-neck. There was a also a thin, braided belt that ties around the waist to define it. It sat nicely right on top, where the true religion jeans fit comfortable. I unwillingly step out of the bathroom frowning. "You look great!" Alice exclaimed. Rose was sitting on the edge of my bed with Alice. Already dressed for school as well in her own very tight fitting jeans and a silky looking, a line blouse.

I fumed crossing my arms across my chest. "I'm going to freeze. Have you guys forgot, I come from the desert." I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. "Come on Bella, its one day and it's a nice day. You got to take advantage for these days in Forks. They come few and far between." Rosalie winked at mea nd dashed towards my door before coming to a halt. "Hurry up Alice, I'm starving," she said looking my way with a grin.

After Alice was done blow drying and straightening my hair-thankfully we didn't have time for anything else, she applied a little bit of black eyeliner on my top and bottom lids. Than some berry tasting lip gloss to finish me off. "That will do for now, next time we will do-" "Alice, uh uh. Don't get your hopes up now. I only did this so you wouldn't spill the bins." I elucidated.

She winked at me. "Oh I will convince you again to do this..and by the way, I wasn't going to tell my mom anyways." She snickered in amusement before leaving.

I sighed, knowing I lost the battle, I went to go make some breakfast. Nothing like some maple sausage for a pick me upper….

**EPOV**

______________

It was lunch and I was sitting with Jasper & Alice, who were just making me nauseas. All they ever did was make googly eyes at each other. Yuck. I was anxious all morning, wondering if I would say anything to Bella. If I should explain my actions to Bella? I wasn't sure. Come on, I didn't even know the girl yet I wanted to tell her things, things I never told another girl before. It was strange and confusing.

"You should see my cousin today!" I heard Alice gush to Jasper, perking my interest. I tried to pretend not to listen by scanning the lunch room. Jasper didn't appear that interested either, but gave her a warm, welcoming smile. Alice gushed on. "I convinced her to let me dress her up, and she looks so freaking cute. It's a lot better than the plain, boring clothes she brought with her. I should know, I peaked. Maybe I could convince her to let me dress her everyday……."

I personally didn't mind how Bella looked before, but curiosity got the best of me and I had to look. I spotted Bella table, almost right away. She was sitting with Jessica-whom I personally didn't care for, Angela-nice girl, Ben, Tyler, Emmett, Rosalie and Mike-who I personally detested. And there she was, Bella, with a book in hand, not really paying attention to what was happening at the table. So enjoyed the books…classics it looked like.

I couldn't really tell what the outfit looked like with her sitting down. But from what I could see, the shirt was very low cutting. It made me uneasy thinking about how many perverts must've tried to glance down her shirt. The shirt looked really soft and made me wonder how soft her skin must feel….

"_Cut it out!"_ I yelled at myself. _"You wonder how many perverts tried looking down her shirt and your wondering how soft her skin feels? Ugh, your no better than them." _Thought I tried to convince myself I was, because I wasn't interested in trying to bed her. She just interested me, period.

"_Ding!"_ The lunch bell made me jump, being lost in my thoughts. Lunch was over and was time for bio, where I would be sitting next to Bella. I heard Jasper say _later_, but I barely heard him. I hurried to class, wanting to be seated before Bella was. Luckily, I was. I tapped my foot in trepidation as she entered the room. I could see her jeans now and they were very tight fitting, showed off every curve and outline of her legs. It made my pulse pick up a little bit. Damn testosterones.

I noticed Mike looking her up and down, like he was going to start panting and hump her leg. I wanted to stroll over there and knock him out. I didn't want anybody else looking at her that way. It only made my leg tap even more. I wasn't sure where these surge of emotions were coming from but they were going to send me over the edge.

I heard her chair move as she sat next to me, flipping her hair over her shoulder, sending a fresh, saccharine smell my way. It was simply delicious. Mr. Banner was distracted in his lecture, talking about some pop quiz on what we learned yesterday, so I took the opportunity to make up for yesterday.

"Hey." I said giving her my best crooked smile when she glanced at me. Her face turned pink. It look so warm and inviting. I gave her my smile again and she turned even pinker. I liked it. All of a sudden words started spilling out of her mouth; "I'm so sorry for yesterday, that was so embarrassing. Well I'm sure it was more embarrassing for you than me….I shouldn't have come over, I felt like I was intruding…." I chuckled as she rambled on, making her look at me with a bewildered expression. "Really, I should be the one apologizing. I was very rude. I was just caught of guard, it didn't give me a reason to act so impolitely." I tried to elucidate before she could try to take anymore of the blame.

"You were very good." she said, almost in a whisper.

"Er, thanks. I have been playing for a long time. It was something my mom loved doing and I enjoyed listening to her play. After she left, I sort of started." Crap, I said to much again. I really hope she could tell by the expression on my face, my mom was not something I wanted to discuss. Thankfully, she nodded and began scribbling down some notes from inside her biology book.

I turned to do the same and than chuckled. "Hmmm?" she pondered at me, peeking from the corner of her eye. I leaned over slightly and whispered; "Aren't you awfully cold in the shirt?" I almost considered giving her my own leather jacket, I didn't want her to be cold, but I really didn't want guys ogling her. Mike especially. She rolled her eyes. "Ugh. My cousin tricked me into dressing me up. This is good weather in Forks? I hate to see what bad weather looks like!" she smiled shyly.

"Well it looks nice…." I slipped out. Well it did. I didn't mind the clothes she wore before, but the way the silky shirt grazed her skin looked so..so tempting. Maybe her covering up to keep my wondering thoughts at bay.

She blushed. "Er, thanks." she mumbled. "Alice, right?" I said knowingly. She gave me a confused look on how I knew which cousin it was. I gave her my crooked grin just to see her face glow again. "Well she was telling Jasper at lunch….plus it isn't the first time I saw her trying to play dress up with somebody." I snickered thinking about the times Jasper came over looking defeated.

"Edward? Bella? Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Banner asked sternly. "Just our notes. You lecture was quite good. It left me a little baffled and Bella was just helping me understand." I bluffed. "Bella?" Mr. Banner asked uncertain. She nodded not meeting his eyes. He frowned than sat back down at his desk.

"So, Bella? Are you coming over today?" I asked, maybe a little too eager. She seemed surprised. Why would she be surprised? That must be my fault. Being nice to her and than rude. I must be making her befuddled.

"Um, well I'm pretty sure Alice is coming over today….and that Rosalie wants to work on Emmett's jeep. I'm not sure what I would do over there?"

Did she not know I meant to hang out with me? I sighed, quickly looking to make sure Mr. Banner was not watching. "I meant come hang out with me. Than neither of us will have to watch them love struck idiots kiss each other all evening." Her eyes seemed to glow. "Um, sure." She spitted out, her face warming up with color.

"I got some awesome music you could check out if you want." Trying to make it seem harmless. She nodded again and began to pack up her stuff as the bell singled that biology was over. She frowned looking slightly displeased. Did she not want to hang out? "Do you not want to hang out?" I asked, pointing out her expression. She gave me a half smile. "No I do. I have gym next and lets just say I'm not exactly good at it."

I laughed. "That's right. I remember you saying how uncoordinated you were to my dad." She stood and shuddered. "Maybe I can avoid falling today." It sounded like she said it to herself. "Uh, well see you later." I said quickly. I didn't really like the way people were watching us in interest. It made me feel too on the spot. I moved swiftly too Spanish, looking forward to school being over more than ever.

**EMPOV**

____________

I gave Edward a questioningly look as he strolled into Spanish and took a seat next to me. Usually he beats me to class, because I'm too busy kissing Rose's sweet ass lips.

He gave me a dumbfounded look. I rolled my eyes in irritation. "Dude." I murmured; "Why are you late? Your never late….did something happen in biology? Finally talk to a cute girl?"

I saw him twitch slightly, ignoring me "It is a girl isn't it?" I said a little too loudly causing the teacher to give me a stern look before she continued writing on the board. I knew he was trying to hide something from me.

"Nothing." He hissed. "I just invited your girlfriend's cousin over after to school to listen to some music. This way she doesn't have to sit and watch you all suck faces all day long. I was trying to be _nice._" He emphasized the word nice, trying to make it all seem innocent. Who was he trying to convince, me or himself?

I smirked. "Mmmhmm. I barely see you talk to any of the girls here, expect for the occasional fooling around, you never give them the time of day." I pointed out. "You better watch yourself. This is Rose's little cousin, if you so help me god try to make her another one of your _releases_, I'll be all over your ass so fast. I don't need Rose's wrath. There's plenty of over girls in school you can turn to for that."

He gave me a menacing look. "It's not like that." He growled under his breath. "Drop it okay?" I sighed. It was all tense now. I hated that shit. "So, Rose is coming over to work on the jeep today." I said trying to ease the tension. "My girl likes cars. How fucking sweet is that?" He nodded at me, he visibly was not over our little spiff, so I dropped it.

Edward was my little brother and we rarely fought. I mean we joked around a lot and got on each others nerves but that's just the way we were. Yes, I was always harassing him to go out and mingle with the girls more, but he never seemed interested in them. Nobody really caught his attention to be more than the occasional fooling around, and that usually only happened if he had a few drinks in him. Come on, he never even hit home run with a girl and he never made a big deal out of it. So if Rose's cousin wasn't just a hook up for him, than what could it be? He wasn't even friend's with any girls, I mean he hung out with Rose and Alice when they came over sometimes but just them.

I started smiling slightly, trying to keep my cool. _"Could my little bro finally have a crush on a girl? Actually like a girl?" _I'm not surprised it would be Alice's and Rose's cousin…something about the girls in that family apparently appealed us Cullens. Even Carlisle had a thing for Esme, though he wouldn't just come out and admit it. Man, what would happen if our parent's got married? That would be some fucked up shit….than again I wouldn't mind having Rose under the same roof as me…right down the hall….

My mind started to travel, forgetting about Edward for a moment. I almost didn't even realize that class was over until I felt somebody smack me in the head. I almost got up ready to strike whoever the fuck hit me in the head, until I realized it was just Edward. I grinned in relief. He must be over our little argument. I was going to have to dig even further to see what was going with him and Bella….


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight or the characters by any means. They belong to Stephanie Meyers. I always wanted to write my own novel. In the mean time I'm practicing with some fan fiction. Please excuse any misspells and grammar errors. I' am also experimenting with the thesaurus.**

**EPOV**

___________________

I lingered outside my Volvo after school, contemplating rather or not I should offer Bella a ride. I mean she was suppose to come over after school and she did live right across the street…

I decided not to push my luck and just wait for her to head over with Alice and Rosalie. Bringing the Volvo to life it purred effortlessly, I headed out of the school's parking lot, speeding all the way. How I never seem to get pulled over baffled me.

Once I got home I nervously paced around. Good thing Rosalie was already out side with Emmett looking at his jeep or he would for sure give me more crap. I heard the door swing open and my heart skipped a beat. I turned around and felt my heart sink. It was only Jasper and Alice. Alice gave me a mischievous smile. "Bella's on here way. She wanted to change before she came over." She rolled her eyes. "I swear that girl has no fashion sense." she muttered.

"Well you always look good, baby." Jasper hummed in her ear. "Get a room." I groaned. Jasper flashed me a smile. "Not a bad idea." Alice frowned. "Jasper, get serious. Your Uncle's house? Who knows when he will get home! No hun, your just going to have to deal with some very steamy kisses in the mean time." she teased. Double ick. Bella better get here fast before these two end up on the floor doing who knows what, and I didn't want to be here to witness it.

Just than there was a soft knock on the door and I walked as calmly and slowly to the door as I could. Jasper and Alice were already looking at me curiously. How much more attention could I call on myself? "Relax. We are just listening to music. She doesn't want to watch you make out anymore than I do." I reasoned. I opened up the door before they could say anything else.

There she stood. Breathtaking. She smelled divine, like spring, fresh flowers that just came to bloom, filling the wind with a refreshing perfume. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent for a moment. She was dressed more casually. She kept on the same pair of jeans, but traded the shirt in for a cotton knitted, thin but long sleeved, deep cerulean blue color. It made her skin look velvety. She also threw her hair up in a pony tail, a few strands escaping, touching her ivory pale skin. I fought the urge once again to push the strands behind her ear.

I gave her my crooked smile. "Follow me." I instructed, showing her the way to my room, where my music was. Good thing Alice and Jasper were now engrossed in each other. I didn't think I could deal with them watching us go upstairs, running different scenarios in their heads, and contemplating if they should stop us. "I keep all my cd's up stairs in my room." I clarified, just in case she was wondering the same thing.

I assumed she nodded, because she didn't say anything, but I could still hear her quiet footsteps behind me. Once we reached the second floor, I heard her say; "Wow. How many floors are there? Where's your room?" she taunted. "Ha. Don't worry we're almost there, one more flight of stairs. I'm on the third floor. Maybe I should've let you walk in front of me? You know just in case you fall again." I guffawed.

"Humph." I heard her say. "I can't help that. It's my nature." she scowled. I laughed quietly to myself. Just that hint of annoyance in her voice made her sound so cute. Once we reached my room, I opened the door and motioned for her to go in first. I left the door open, I didn't want to creep her out or make her think I was trying to lure her in.

I leaned against the back wall, closest to my door and watched as she made her way to my cd collection. I had them on a book self that took up most of the wall. Next to the self's of cds was my stereo. She traced her fingers over the cds and paused her fingers on one. "Debussy?" she questioned looking in my direction with a coy smile playing on her lips. "Do you know Debussy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in interest. She nodded slowly. "My mom listen to it a lot, mostly Clair de lune. It's one of my favorites as well."

I nodded. "Yeah. I have music from each genre and generation. It's good to listen to different types of music. I personally prefer the classics and rock of course." I winked. Her face became pink and looked so warm. I wanted to place my hand on her cheek and slowly brush my thumb across. Just to feel her skin, just to feel the warmth.

"Well good thing I met you than. You can teach me more about music. My mom's friend Phil is always buying me cds, trying to get into new stuff." she smiled at the memory, dazing off for a moment. "I'm a avid reader though. I'm a big fan of the classics." she shared. I almost told her about when I saw reading at lunch but I didn't want to looking like Mike, like I had prying eyes or something. I shuddered. "What book are you reading now?" I asked, moving to the couch, motioning for her to come sit.

She moved shyly across the room, looking at the ground. Finally after what seemed like forever she sat down. "Well right now I'm reading Pride and Prejudice." she continued. "It's by Jane Austin. She is my favorite author." I'll have to remember that, maybe even ask her cousins what books she already has. I inched closer not even realizing it at first and brought one leg up on my black leather couch, resting my arm on my knee.

"So…." I began; "Are you nervous about your appt. on Thursday?" She looked startled at first than spoke. "Oh yeah, I forgot your dad is my Dr." she looked flustered. "Um, not really. I'm only doing this for my parents sake, to ease their minds. They really do fret too much." she exhaled. "Do you want me to come?" the words were out before I even knew what I was saying. She looked dumbfounded and bit her lip, which I'm starting to think is a habit for her. Though I didn't mind at all, it took a lot of my power to keep my eyes from lingering on her lips. They looked so alluring. "Why would you want to come?" her eyes concerned. "Your not worried to are you? What are _they_ telling you?" she inquired, referring to her family and my dad.

I shook my head. "I thought maybe you would just want the company. If you think it might be weird, I won't go, or I can just pretend I'm accompanying my dad that day…." she cut me off. "No, it was embarrassing enough last time, I don't think I can handle you listening again. No offense." she reached out to touch my arm, that was still resting on my knee, in reassurance. Her hand lingered there for a moment, sending a electric jolt through my arm, flowing into my body. It made me slightly incoherent. How could I ignore this? I never felt anything like this before. It was strange, so captivating.

I stared at her for a moment, her face was tinted pink again, so attractive. She peaked at me from the corner of her eyes, her eyes looked deep and astounded. She had to have felt it too….

"Uh Ummm." I heard somebody clearing their voice, making us both jump. How much time had passed? Had we really been sitting here that long just talking about music and books? Both wondering about that shock from each others contact? Bella looked the most surprised, like she had been caught doing something…? It was Rose, looking all greased up from head to toe. She beamed. "I love working on my man's car." she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling for a minute as she twirled and long blond locks in her finger. She stared off for a moment, before bringing herself to reality. "Anyway, my mom called Bella. She wanted to know if she should pick something up for dinner or…..? Her voice trailed off, and just like that Bella jumped up off the couch.

"Oh! No, call her back and tell her I'm cooking! I almost forgot, thanks Rose." Rose stood at the door for a second and than spoke; "Alright, I'll see you at home. I got to get cleaned up before we eat than." And with that, she was gone. Bella gave me a small smile. "Sorry, I really should go now…thanks for having me over, it was really…nice." I was a bit disappointed that she was leaving already, it didn't feel like there was enough time it the world. And just like that, I couldn't stand it anymore, I reached over and tugged gently on the strand of hair dangling carelessly in her face. I gave her my crooked smile and tucked it slightly behind her ear and as I did I brushed the back of my hand softly against her cheek. I could tell she was blushing, it felt so warm and just as velvety as I imagined.

"Alright, well you shouldn't keep them waiting. Tomorrow?" I asked, trying not to sound to hopeful. She nodded eagerly and than waved goodbye as she walked out my door. I sighed. What was I getting myself into? I just couldn't seem to stop thinking about this girl. I knew my brother and my cousin were waiting to press me for answers…

**BPOV**

_______________

I couldn't stop thinking about this afternoon, as I made baked chicken legs, drizzled with olive oil and smothered in basil. I'm pretty sure Alice would be excited to know I would be making a Caesar salad and cheesy noodles on the side. That girl and her cheesy noodles.

My mind started drifting off again. Had he really brushed my hair out of my face or had I imagined that? Could he be interested in me? I mean there was no denying the electricity that flowed between us, was he feeling that too? He had too, he looked just as shocked. I didn't expect to come to Forks and start falling for some boy, even though Edward didn't seem like some boy. I expected to come, get checked my Dr. Cullen, prove to my parents nothing was wrong and than have my parents scoop me up as fast as they could. Though they would probably try to avoid taking me out of school till summer.

I avoided the looks from Rose and Alice at dinner. I knew they were waiting to attack me with questions. "How was school today, Bella? I know it must be hard trying to settle back into a routine, but with Alice and Rose there to keep you company, I'm sure your making friends…." Alice interrupted her. "She's making friends alright. She hung out with Edward today." she grinned, jerking her head in the direction of the Cullens house. She didn't! Er, I was going to have to scold her later.

Esme smiled warmly. "Is that right? What's with the women of this house and those Cullen boys?" she blushed slightly but quickly continued. Probably hoping to distract the attention from her glowing face. "He seems like a nice boy. He keeps to himself a lot, but he plays that piano wonderfully." she raised her eyebrow as if to ask if there was anything more going on. I quickly dodge the look and jumped from the table. "Er, yeah, he is nice. I'm going to start cleaning up." I don't think I cleaned up so fast before. I was eager to get it all done and go hide away in my room for the rest of the night. I could feel Alice getting ready to burst in anticipation.

***********

The next day Edward and I talked in biology, since we didn't sit together at lunch, but I really wanted too. I didn't want to appear too fixated. After school we studied some more on cells, we knew Mr. Banner was waiting to shock us with a pop quiz. According to Edward he liked doing things like that, made him feel like he had power. He swept my hair out of the way a couple more times, along with us brushing hands, but that's as exciting as it got. The atmosphere was so exhilarating though. Of course things were cut short again, so I could make dinner. I didn't mind cooking at all, I was glad Esme and my cousins enjoyed my food. It helped my Aunt Esme relax some. She worked a lot and I wanted her to be able to enjoy her time at home, thought I was always a little disappointed when out time had come to a end for the day.

That night I hid myself in my room again trying to ignore Alice's questioning eyes and Rose's interest. I knew what they wanted to know and I didn't really want to get into it. I wasn't even sure what was going on myself, how could I answer their questions?

Tomorrow was going to be a boring day. Though I would get see Edward in biology, maybe even steal a few glances at lunch, I wouldn't be able to see him after school, since I had my appt. He insisted again on coming with me, for moral support he claimed. But I had my Aunt for that, plus I just rather him not, just in case. I wasn't sure what else Dr. Cullen might want to know, or what other tests he might want to run, and I would rather leave Edward out of that. He seemed a little disappointed but we agreed to hang out on Saturday. I really wanted to get tomorrow over with just so it could be Saturday.

I think we were going to get away from the house, away from the prying eyes. He mentioned something about walking, maybe going on a trail in the woods? I agreed just so I could spend some time with him, though I prayed to the Gods that I wouldn't trip or make a fool of myself that day.

I sighed climbing into bed and tucking my warm, inviting covers over my shoulders and held them tightly. My eyes fluttered close as thoughts of Edward fluttered around my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or the Characters. They belong only to Stephanie Myers. **

**I know my story is starting out at a slow pace but thank you to my readers for being patient. Reviews are also nice. :)**

**Please excuse any typos or grammar errors. I'm also experimenting with the thesaurus.  
**

**BPOV**

______________

My morning classes went by in a whirl. Maybe they seem short, because I knew my time with Edward today would be short? We just started hanging out and already I was selfish and wanted more time. Shouldn't I just take what I could get? But that didn't seem like enough….

I stood in the lunch line, tugging down on my jade turtle neck sweater nervously. I kept thinking about how biology was next and I would be sitting next to him. My heart jumped in anticipation. I grabbed a bag of chips and paid the cashier. I wasn't really that hungry, not with these butterflies dancing around in my stomach. Suddenly, I felt a tug on my arm making me muffle a scream. I jumped back and twirled around. It was Edward. All I could do was stare at him, gapping. I'm sure looked like an idiot. I quickly recomposed myself and gave him the best smile I could at that moment, still stunned.

He gave me a apologetic look. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he chuckled softly, obviously amused at the same time. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to sit with us today." he motioned over where Jasper and Alice sat. I nodded. I thought I might pass out my heart was thumping so loudly, I was sure he could hear it. I slid at the table, avoiding the curious looks from Alice. Jasper though was smiling, smiling like he was in on a secret? I wonder if he was pressing Edward with questions just as much as my cousins were-more so Alice.

I opened up my bag and quickly stuffed a cheesy, crunchy chip in my mouth before Alice could say anything. "Is that all you having?" Edward asked, staring at my bag of chips. "For somebody who cooks, you sure aren't eating a lot." I looked down at his plate and noticed it was covered with pizza, chips, French fries and a soda on the side. I raised my eyebrow at his food a smiling playing on my lips. He laughed, "I'm a growing boy." he pointed out. "I'm just nervous…" I blurted before I could stop myself. Crap, I hope he didn't catch on. "Oh about your appt?" I sighed in relief. Truthfully, I wasn't even nervous about my appt but I would let him think that…

"Just a little. Afraid your dad will come at me with more syringes." I grimaced at that thought. It wasn't a complete lie, the thought of more syringes did make me nervous. In fact it made my stomach twist up more and I had to shove my chips to the side. Eagerly, Alice grabbed them and started to feed Jasper. Ick. I felt like the whole time Alice and Jasper were starting at us, it was making me feel uneasy. What was the big deal? Were we really that fascinating to them? Edward grabbed a steamy French fry, dipping it in some catsup before turning to face me, leaning his head on his palm, which was supported by his elbow on the table.

"You know the offer is still on the table….I can still go with you?" his eyes looked wishful but they also looked uneasy. I shook my had profusely. "No, really. I'll be okay. My aunt will be there. I'll be back at school tomorrow…I'll see you Saturday.." I mentally slapped myself when I heard Alice try to cover her gasp into a fake cough. I shot her a annoyed look that told her to mind her own business. I think Edward was thinking the same thing because he raised an eyebrow at Jasper.

Jasper cleared his throat and leaned over to whisper in Alice's ear. "Come on baby. Let's go find somewhere to be alone." he said seductively. I was thankful at that moment, because Alice lost complete interest in us, staring in Jasper's eyes and smile lovingly. "Okay, lets go babe." she purred. Suddenly I wasn't so sickened by their affection, could that be something me and Edward would experience? Is that a possibility? Did he just want to be friends…or more?

"Disgusting, aren't they?" Edward joked, motioning his free hand towards the happy couple who was walking away. I shrugged, feeling my face sizzling with color. I looked down at my lap fast, hoping Edward didn't catch that.

**EPOV**

_________________

I noticed after I had made that comment, about Alice & Jasper being disgusting, her face turned that delightful shade of pink. She looked down as if to hid. Could it be…did you she want that? Is that why she was blushing? Did she want that with me…..? What had changed? Just the other day we were joking about how nausea they made us and now she was embarrassed just by me kidding about it? This, for some reason made my heart skip with excitement.

I chuckled, slipping my fingers under her chin and bringing her face back up so I could see that lovely color. "Don't you dare hide you face from me." I demanded softly. "You look quite beautiful when you blush." That only made her redden even more, but she continued to look at me, just like I wanted. I dropped my hand from her chin, my fingertips stinging. God, all I wanted to do was cup my hands around her face and kiss her…kiss her like I play the piano, let my emotions just pour out and have my lips show her how I feel. It took all my strength not to do it, right here at the table. Though I was started to think, she probably wouldn't mind.

The bell rang and we began to walk to class. We took our seats together in class, and I didn't even care that people were staring at us in interest. Even Mike Newton was giving the green-eyed look, which made me smile triumphal. I was pretty sure Bella was interested in me and not Mike. It made me feel giddy. I knew sooner or later that the news of me and Bella in each other's company would make it's way back to Lauren. Even if we were just talking I'm sure it would eat at Lauren. She tried for awhile to make me interested in her. I just couldn't even play with the idea in my mind. After our brief hook up, I saw her for the bitch that she was. She wasn't a very nice girl and it made me want to avoid her, made me regret our fooling around even more. I wasn't into girls like that.

I didn't care what her or anybody else thought at this point. I wanted Bella for myself and I actually wanted people to know that she was mine. I was staking my claim. Sounds a bit territorial, but in a school full of hormonal guys and girls, sometimes it what you have to do, even that doesn't stop some people from trying to pursue what they want anyways. And if Mike Newton thought he was still going to pursue Bella, I would have to show him otherwise. Maybe a nice punch in the jaw.

I glared at him back, making him turn back around in his chair, reluctantly. I heard Bella groan from the side and turned to face her. She was sitting at the table with her cheek pressed into the cold surface of the table, her eyes shut tightly. She was breathing shallowly. "Bella, are you okay?" I whispered, trying not to show my concern. I knew she wasn't to found of people worrying over her. She pressed her finger to her temple; "Just a really bad headache. It just came on. I probably should've ate more at lunch…." she squeezed her eyes tighter and frowned. "Don't worry about me, I'm sure it will go away. I'll eat something before my appt." I was suddenly glad she had her appt today. Even though I wouldn't be able to see her later, I knew my dad would be taking good care of her.

Mr. Banner tried to send her to the nurse but she refused, promising she was fine, but I could still tell she was in pain. But she worked through her pop quiz like a champ. Mr. Banner had to pick today, of all days for this damn pop quiz. It was a breeze though and I was confident Bella did fine, despite her headache.

I walked her to gym that day, worried about how she was feeling. I could tell she wasn't happy with me being concerned, though I was trying to hide it for her sake, she didn't object my company though. I casually slipped my arm around her waist to steady her unsteady walking, though I didn't like seeing her unwell, I was thankful for the excuse to touch her. She stiffened at first, maybe from the jolt of shock, but she relaxed right away, almost melting into the crook of my arm. "Maybe you should try and sit out today." I suggested, really eager for her to get to her appt now already, I just wanted to know she was okay. I felt her tense up. "Though as tempting as that sounds, I'm not about to sit out over some little headache." she relaxed again and shrugged. "I'll be fine. I don't need anybody else worrying over _me_." she emphasized the word me. I sighed. I might else give up, or make her think I had. She was stubborn, it was adorable.

We reached the gym and I slipped my arm from around her waist and smiled crookedly. "Have fun at gym, and I hope your not faced with any syringes today." I teased. She rolled her eyes. "Mmmhhmm. I'll see you tomorrow." she waved and disappeared.

I exhale noisily, making my way towards Spanish. I would probably be late again if I didn't hurry, but I didn't mind. It's not like Emmett wasn't going to press me for answers rather I beat him to class or not. I saw the way him and Rose looked at us at lunch from across the room. Why was everybody so dang curious in us? Maybe because I rarely gave any girl the time of day, maybe because Bella seems so shy? Either way, I could tell they weren't going to let up anytime too soon.

**BPOV**

_____________________

I was still feeling unsteady by the time I changed for gym. I did end up getting to sit out and I was internally grateful since they were playing volleyball today. I hate volleyball, I can't even hit the dang than, and if I do I usually end up whacking somebody in the process.

I thought about after bio today, how concerned Edward was. Usually I got annoyed with people being so concerned about me, but I didn't want to fight it when he put his arm around my waist, yes, around my waist! I bet he didn't do that with his hook ups. I smiled happily, my eyes closed to avoid the light in the gym. It was making my head pound. I leaned against the bleachers behind me and sighed dreamily. His arm around my waist felt…felt so right. Like it was always meant to be there. I stiffened up at first from the shock of his touch, I was still trying to get used to that, actually, I didn't want to get use to that…it was such an amazing feeling. Once I relaxed, I enjoyed the feeling of electricity following between us. This wasn't anything I have ever experienced before, not even with Jacob.

I wasn't anticipating my appt this afternoon, I just wanted it to be over and done with. He would find nothing and that would be that. I would let me parents know and tell them I was finishing the school year here…the more time I could spend with Edward the better. Maybe I could even spend the summer here…maybe they would let me spend my senior year here…

"_Get control of yourself Bella! Nothing has happened yet, you aren't even officially together! For all you know, he is only interested in friendship. Maybe he just a very affectionate guy…." _Though I have never seen him act affectionate around his friends? I was confused. I wanted a for sure sign that he wanted me, wanted me for himself, wanted me the way I wanted him. I jumped, as somebody interrupted my thoughts. "So what's going on with you and that Cullen guy?" I heard somebody sneer. I opened up my eyes to see Mike Newton sitting next to me. I hadn't even felt him sit by me…

I frowned. "What is it to you Mike?" I said more rudely than I planned. I felt guilty when his face fell. "I was just wondering, I saw you after bio…he had his arm.." he grimaced. "Oh." was all I could say at first. I didn't want to admit that not even I was sure what was going on. "Mike, we are friends right? You have no reason to worry, it's okay." I reassured. He snorted. I knew Mike was interested in being more than friends but I wasn't feeling the same way. If we could just be friends…if he could just understand…..

'Well, if you haven't noticed gym has been out for five minutes. Did you fall asleep or something?" he wondered amused. I jumped up. "Crap! I bet Alice and Rose are looking for me. I didn't even hear the bell. I got to go Mike, bye!" I yelled as I stumbled across the gym, not even looking back. I could already see his expression in my mind. _Jealous_.

Once I made it to the parking lot, couldn't see Rose's car anywhere. Did they really leave without me? Fed up, I wouldn't give them any juicy details? That would be so child like. I prepared to walk home, when I spotted my Aunt Esme, in Alice's yellow Porsche, sitting idle in the parking lot. How could I have missed that? It sticks out like a sore thumb.

I hurried over and slipped into the leather seat of the Porsche, warm from the car's heater. "Hey Aunt Esme, I didn't expect to see you until I was home." I said nonchalantly. She gave me a friendly smile. "I forgot to tell you this morning that I would be picking you up, instead of you riding with Rose and Alice. I thought maybe you would enjoy going in Alice's Porsche."

I shrugged. "The year of the car never bothered me Aunt Esme. You should know that. You seen pictures of my truck back in phoenix. I love that old piece of tin." I smiled. I was disappointed when my parents wouldn't just let me drive my old, rusty, beat down, red, 1953 truck. My Aunt would be able to hear me miles away, that thing was so loud. But I liked it. They claimed it wouldn't make it, but I had more faith in my truck.

"I'm going in the room with you this time." my Aunt said in a voice that meant business, there was no room for arguing. I knew she meant well. She was like a second mother to me, and without her, I wouldn't know how to handle being away from my own parents for so long. But part of me was glad they weren't here, I didn't have to see them worrying either.

********

We didn't have to wait in the waiting room for very long, before Dr. Cullen himself called us back. I reluctantly made my way to the giant, seat bed, with the cold tissue looking paper to sit. My Aunt remained standing, a little closer to Dr. Cullen. I wish they would just make out or something, they obviously liked each other…I wonder if that's how everybody felt about me and Edward? Just waiting for us to get it over and done with?

Dr. Cullen broke my silence. "Well, we didn't find anything unusual with your blood results." he explained with a warmness in his eyes. I smiled. "So now I can tell my parents that they were just over reacting? Hey Aunt Esme, do you think they would let me stay longer…." Dr. Cullen cut me off. "However, I still want to run some more tests." My Aunt raised an eyebrow. "More tests? I thought her blood work came back fine?" she asked concern. Oh great, more tests, now everybody can freak out some more. I sighed gloomily at the thought.

"I just want to be safe. I already called and talked to your parents and…" This time I cut him off. "What!" I screeched. Okay maybe I was over reacting but I couldn't believe my parents. "You told them the results were fine and they want you to do more tests? When will this madness end? Ugh! What do I have to do, to show them I fine?" I jumped off the seat bed but began to swagger once my feet hit the floor, I grabbed on to the bed for dear life. I lifted one hand in the air to stop anybody from speaking, because I knew there would be concern in my Aunt's eyes. "That happens sometimes. Just got up too fast." I mumbled. Didn't need them reading into it any further.

I inhaled, looked up and forced a smile for my Aunt Esme. She didn't seem convinced. "Bella, your parents are right to be worried. They just want to make sure your okay." and before I could argue, she turned back to Dr. Cullen. "What kind of tests?"

Dr. Cullen cleared his throat. "Well to begin, since Bella has some coordination problems, and from what I heard, a hard time walking today at school, I want to do a neurological test just to be sure." I groaned. Dang it, Edward rated me out. I would have to corner him later.

My Aunt looked chagrin. "Bella," she said softly, "Why didn't you tell me about your walking today?" I could tell she looked disappointed with me keeping that a secret. "Ugh, really Aunt Esme. It's no big deal, okay? I didn't eat much at lunch, which resulted in this killer headache," I pointed to my head, reminding me that it was still there and groaned again. "I was having trouble concentrating due to the headache. No biggie." I finished. She still didn't look persuaded.

"Carlisle," Hmmm, so they were on a first name basis. No Dr. Cullen for her, it was Carlisle. "What does this neurological test consist of, and what's the meaning behind it?"

He began, looking at Esme but eyeing me every now and than. "Well it consists of several different components, each component representing a different part of the nervous system. I want to start with the coordination and the cerebellum test since that seems to be where Bella is having trouble-hence her coordination problems. The cerebellum is the part of the brain that controls voluntary movement and motor coordination. I just want to rule out any possible damage to that part of her nervous system." He paused stealing a quick glance at my expression, which he would see was blank.

"I think I want to also test her gait nervous system. Gait provides us the ability to walk. It has to do with our bodily mechanisms and nervous system reflexes. Right now those are my two major concerns. If needed we can continue and tests the other parts of the nervous systems."

I looked doubtful. "I'm pretty sure that I'm just clumsy and all of this is very unnecessary."

"Bella, there's no harm in just making sure. These tests are fairly easy. You will be asked to walk in different ways, move your limbs, tap your fingers together, etc. Don't worry. It's quite simple."

They were getting this all wrong. I wasn't troubled, I just thought this was all a waste of time and energy. I didn't want to see my family concerned over nothing, but it didn't look like I was going to win this battle either. "Fine." I muttered, defeated. "I don't have to do this test today do I? My head is really killing me." And it was. That wasn't a lie either, I just wanted to curl up in my dark room and pop two or three advils.

Dr. Cullen's face creased in between his eyebrows. "Would you like me to prescribe your something for your headache, Bella?"

"No. I can take something at home, thanks anyways." I mumbled, just ready to go home.

"If your headaches continue Bella, or you experience any more dizziness or new symptoms, please let me know. I might just order a CAT scan to be sure as well. We can talk about that at your next appt. Please schedule it for next week." he shot my Aunt Esme a look that said, _Make sure she schedules that appt._ My Aunt nodded and gently brushed her hand against Dr. Cullen's and they gazed at each other for a moment.

"I will." she assured.

******************

Laying in my bed that night, I was extremely annoyed. Neurological test? Possible Cat scan? Why were they looking into this more than needed? I felt like a dang hamster in some crazed science lab.

**EPOV**

_____________________________

On Friday I sat with Bella at lunch again. Though she wouldn't give me the down low about her appt on Thursday. She had said, "_It's nothing to stress over. And don't go asking your dad questions either." _Of course she didn't know that I had already asked. He seemed kind of surprised that I was interested, but he chalked it up to me being interested in his work.

He explained he could only give me so much details but basically he was just going to do a neurological test just to check on her coordination and a possible cat scan if her headaches or any of symptoms persisted. Of course I would make mental note to keep an eye on her. I wanted her to be healthy, I _needed_ her to be healthy.

Nothing exciting happened in Bio, we had a sub, so me and Bella just talked about our plans for Saturday and if she was coming over after school today. She couldn't, her Aunt was making her stay home and rest, and if she wanted to see me tomorrow than she would have to listen.

After school was lame. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett all went to Port Angeles for some action flick and dinner. They invited me along but I didn't feel like being the 5th wheel, let alone watch them all suck faces.

I tossed and turned most of the night, trying to convince myself that my dad was just being safe with the tests. He had explained to me before. _"If you try to cut corners, there can be consequences, and that could mean your patients life." _So I knew he was just trying to be cautious. I couldn't let Bella see that either, last thing she needed was one more person hovering over her shoulder.

******************

I was up early, excited to get the day started. I took a hot shower and brushed my teeth. I quickly dressed in a red, v-neck, cashmere sweater and a dark blue jeans. Tennis shoes would work fine today.

I sat nervously in the kitchen, starting at the clock, shoveling cheerios in my mouth. I decided maybe I should brush my teeth again since I ate. Nothing wrong with a minty, fresh mouth.

Finally, around eleven I heard a knock at the door. I made a dash for the door ignoring the eyes of my brother piercing, curiously into my back. "Hey Bella." I said breathlessly, once I opened the door. "Er, lets go, before my brother interrogates us." I whispered with a chuckle. Today she had on a sheer, burgundy, thin knitted sweater, with sleeves to the elbow and a deep v-neck. Her pants were cream colored corduroys. Her hair fell deliciously in waves, spilling over her collarbones onto her shirt. She made my heart flip.

"You look really _pretty_." I dragged out pretty so she would know I meant it. And there it was, that beautiful pink color kissing her cheeks.

"We actually have a trail around the back of my house. My brother and I made it when we were younger." I motioned for her to follow me. I watched her from the corner of my eye and she bit her lip anxiously. Ugh, she had no idea what she did to me.

Not thinking, I reached over and grabbed her hand. "So you don't fall." I tried to explain, even though it was more than that. I didn't want her to fall or get hurt, but I also wanted an excuse to be closer.

The same tingles raced up and down my arm, warming up my chest. I lived for that feeling. I lived to see her, to touch her, to be near her, to smell her. She just made me want to be nearer. I held her hand softly as we walked along the trial inside the quiet, moist, forest.

"Just so you know, this doesn't go anywhere in particular. It's just a beautiful scenery." I let her know, just in case she wondered.

She smiled. "It's okay. I think the forest is growing on me." her teasing lips parted and she laughed quietly. It was a bone tingling sound.

I paused and spun her around so she could face me. "You know…" I mumbled. "I can't take this anymore." she raised an eyebrow questioningly, than looked to the side quickly. I sighed. "Bella, please don't look away from me…if you keep doing that than I can't do this…"

I dropped her hand from mine and cupped my left hand on her warm, velvety cheek and gently turned her face to mine. I than took my right hand and cupped the other side of her face and gazed into her welcoming, enthusiastic, deep, chocolate eyes. Feeling the hotness from her skin and the tingling sensation spilling from each others contact, I heard her breath hitch.

"Do you feel that?" I felt myself murmur. Her breath was so intoxicating and saccharine. She nodded, her cheeks tinted pinks again, warm underneath my palms. I looked into her eyes, I was searching even deeper, it felt so intense, so surreal. It felt as if something was passing between us, something strong, passionate, and so engaging.

We continued to stare at each other in astonishment. It felt as if time froze and it was just the two of us. Almost like gravity was pulling us closer together, inch by inch. My face was close to hers now, it made me lick my lips subconsciously. Her eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted slightly. Her breath on my face was making me incoherent. I leaned closer and whispered, "You have no idea what you do to me Bella." I felt her sigh into my face and I removed my right hand, that was cupping her cheek, and wrapped it around her petite waste pulling her closer to me, she responded by tangling her arms around my neck, her fingers caressing my hair. This time it was my breath that hitched. I touched her lips on mine and lingered there for a moment, savoring the warmth. I pressed my lips tenderly against hers and she responded pushing her mouth against mine even harder. I could feel her mouth parting and her rough but soft, hot. tongue caressing my bottom lip. I moaned softly, letting my tongue dance with hers. The sensation was unbelievable. I felt dizzy and tingly. My lips were numb with warmth. She bit softly on my bottom lip as I took her top one between mine. Her breath picked up and it only made me pull her closer and press my mouth more eagerly against hers, our tongues meeting to dance again. For being such a cold day in Forks, having her body sculpted to mine, in perfect fitting, made it feel so hot out. The heat that was melting off our bodies was incredible. The air grazing across our revealed skin, making our warm bodies tickle against the cold kisses from the wind. If I was to die right now, I would call this heaven. There were no other words to explain how I felt I this moment alone.

It was just like playing the piano, my emotions were pouring out into the kiss, just like fingers did when playing, only now Bella knows how I feel…….

**BPOV**

______________

Just feeling his warm mouth against mine was enough to make me melt onto the floor. He pulled me closer to him, his arm around my waist, the other arm still cupping my cheek and caressing it with his thumb, sending shivers done my spine. I loosened my grip around his neck and let my fingers slide down his neck, slowly, I could feel him shudder from the touch.

The kiss had started out soft and gentle but began to get deeper, more passionate, more hungry. I could fell a ball of warmth growing in my body, till my heart sounding like the hoofs of horses on a race track.

The kiss ended with soft gentle pecks on each others mouths, our breaths slowing down, our hearts slowly getting quieter, but our skin was still hot to the touch.

"Wow." was all I could say, and I felt so cheesy saying it. I started blushing profusely. He chuckled. "You don't know how long I waited to do that." he breathed. "Maybe almost as long as me." I answered shyly. I risked a look at his face and he flashed me his crooked smile, the same smile that made my heart do flip flops. "Don't….," he started saying, "Don't date other guys, I..I don't want you to…" he voice trailed off and it was him who looked away.

"Hey.." I said softly, "I'm not interested in any other guy." He looked at me and grinned in relief. "Good, I wouldn't want to have to knock some poor guy out." he chuckled and leaned over, kissing me softly on the lips again.

Our hands met and our fingers got tangled and intertwined with each other's. I couldn't believe I just kissed him. It was like a dream all in itself, only this was my dream and it was real.

"Maybe we should head back and eat some lunch?" he suggested, though by the sound of his voice he knew wasn't eager to leave, just like I wasn't. But I knew if we didn't head back for lunch soon, somebody might come looking for us. I cursed at myself internally for not mentioning that I would be gone for awhile. "Why don't I make you something?" I suggested. "Actually Bella, I know you cook a lot for your family so let _me _make you something." he insisted, his eyes lighting up. From what I heard, they didn't do a whole lot of cooking at the Cullen's house.

I bit my lip unsure at first, contemplating on if I should really let him cook me something. I wasn't too fond of being taken care of. But after that amazing kiss how could I tell him no? "Only if you let me help you." I offered. He chuckled. "Alright, deal."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or the Twilight characters in anyway, they belong to Stephanie Meyers. **

**Please ignore any typo or grammar errors. Reviews would be nice. Thanks. :)  
**

**BPOV**

_______________

Nearly two weeks had passed, since mine and Edward's first kiss in the woods that day. It still sent shivers down my spine thinking about it. Every morning before school he would greet me with the most soft, gentle kiss, than after school at his house it would be more passionate and intense. I looked forward to those kisses and just being in his arms, I looked forward to just being near _him._

Edward once again insisted on coming to my appt for my neurological exam, but I refused, just like last time. It's not anything he needed to witness.

That day Dr. Cullen introduced me to the neurologist that would be doing my test, at least he was suppose to be. His name was Dr. Jefferson. Dr. Jefferson started out asking me a series of questions, which left Dr. Cullen looking perplexed-he was observing, he was after all my primary Dr. (Maybe even asked to supervise since my Aunt Esme couldn't make it today, some client of hers refused to reschedule their meeting). Dr. Cullen assured her that I would be in safe hands and told her to go to the meeting, he would update her later.

Dr. Jefferson started asking about my coordination problems, what it consisted of-like tripping, arm movements, leg movements, when it started etc. Though I wasn't really aware when my clumsiness started, I insisted that all I did was trip, or stumble. He asked me about that day after bio were I had trouble walking. Once again I had to explain that I had a killer headache from not really eating lunch and that it caused me to have a hard time walking. Hello, light and migraines do not mix. And yes, I had told him, that had happened before.

He was interested in my dizzy spells, and my occasional fuzzy vision. When he asked when that started it was me who became baffled. When had it began? So I elucidated the best that I could. I had been klutzy as long as I could remember, that it only began to get more noticeable recently. My parents showed concerned but didn't think much of it. Once I started getting dizzy spells and blurry vision spells they became immediately concerned. They took me to my Dr. back in Phoenix, but he really didn't seem concerned.

My Dr. from Phoenix had asked about my eating habits, and how I felt over all. Nausea, headaches, sleeping, and of course stress. He did some blood work which came back normal. He wasn't worried and told my parents it was probably adolescent hormones and that I was just awkwardly uncoordinated and that I would probably grow out of it. He said to make sure I ate and keep an eye on my symptoms.

Of course my over protective parents were not convinced and made some calls. My Aunt Esme(go figure) referred me to Dr. Cullen. I was sent to see him pretty much right away against my will. Though I didn't regret it since I got to meet Edward. I left that part out of course, about Edward.

Dr. Jefferson listened closely, he seemed really engrossed. After my very long elucidation, he made his way to Dr. Cullen and they began whispering, stealing glancing my way every so often. It made me feel sort of uneasy.

I could make out a few sentences here and there, something about Dr. Jefferson being unconcerned about my coordination problems, seems I just trip a lot, but it was better to check and be safe? Something about him being more concerned that I was experiencing dizzy spells so frequently.

They whispered some more and I heard the neurologist mention something about my headache. He was interested in why the headache made it so hard for me to walk. He didn't seem to think it had anything to do with skipping lunch or having a bad migraine. It could be nothing though….

I tried to keep the thoughts out of my head. They couldn't possible think I had anything seriously wrong with me, just from that little bit of information? It wasn't even symptoms! At least I didn't think so. My panic was starting to dissolve to being infuriated. I was sick and tired of whispers, I was sick and tired of being treated like some fragile object that would break at any moment, and most of all I was sick of these two Dr.'s babbling back and forth like I wasn't even here.

Being irate gave me more courage to speak up. I cleared my throat, "Can you guys stop chit chatting like two little school girls and tell me what the heck is going on? Hello?! Do you not see me sitting here? If it concerns me and my health I think _I_ have a right to know!" I seethed.

Dr. Cullen looked taken back at first and than nodded in understanding.

"Dr. Jefferson wants to hold off on the neurological exam and run a few other tests first." he began, "He isn't one hundred percent that your balance problems, dizziness, occasional headaches and vision spells are all be linked together. He has a feeling though that your headaches and vertigo symptoms will only increase."

Dr. Jefferson interrupted. "Though, there's a good chance I can be wrong. You might not just be imbalanced naturally, it might have everything to do with what we're looking for."

I was confused more than ever. "What? I don't understand what your saying? Your making no sense." I said aggravated.

Dr. Jefferson frowned, obviously not wanting to give away too much information which just ticked me off even more.

I grimaced. _Ow._ I thought, reaching behind my left ear to rub it tenderly. Dr. Jefferson raised an eyebrow, quickly glancing to Dr. Cullen questioningly.

Dr. Cullen spoke quickly. "What's wrong Bella?" I was reluctant to say anything. What other conclusions would they come too? Or, were they just stalling, not wanting to tell me what they were talking about? I frowned, I might as well tell them. I'm already a guinea pig it seems. "Er, nothing really. It's just some pain behind my ear…" before I could finish Dr. Jefferson cut me off.

"This isn't mention in your charts. Is it recent?" he tired to keep his voice flat and emotion free.

"Um, recently. Just now actually. First time." that was the truth. But who cares? It was just some ear pain, big whoop. If I stubbed my foot and experience pain would they jump around frantically insisting that my toe hurting was some kind of sign? I was no Dr, but this all seemed ridiculous.

Dr. Cullen looked at Dr. Jefferson hopefully. "If this ear pain is related, than her coordination problems might not be related after all, which is a good sign." The other Dr. nodded in agreement. "Bella, I want you to monitor you ear pain, moderate to severe and how long it may last." it wasn't an option apparently.

I scowled. "Neither of you, have yet to answer my question, not really anyways. What are you tip toeing around?"

Dr. Cullen sighed. He seemed reluctant to tell me anything and I could already tell he was going to hold information back, but at this point I would take what I could get and try to pry it out of my Aunt later, I'm sure he would tell her.

"We aren't really sure what's wrong Bella. We have some ideas and one of them just happens to be a rare problem," he talked quickly keeping me from interrupting. "Though we have doubts it could be anything rare, your symptoms could be explained by other problems, Dr. Jefferson just wants to eliminate all problems, and since your Aunt is paying anything not covered by the insurance she demands we rule out everything possible."

I frowned, not at whatever this rare problem might be, because I was unconvinced about anything serious being wrong, but at the thought of my Aunt throwing her money away at unnecessary tests.

"Today, Dr. Jefferson would like you to take audiology test today and schedule a MRI for as soon as possible. Of course if your headaches and dizziness increase or any other new symptoms arise we want you to come back in right away."

"Audiology?" I questioned. Dr. Jefferson answered this time. "Audiology is basically a hearing test. Do you remember ever taking a test in school when you were younger that required you to raise your hand on the same side of the ear that heard the beep?" I nodded. "It's pretty much the same thing."

"But….if I'm not showing any signs of hearing loss than what's the point?" Unsure of what this had to do with dizziness or any other so called "symptoms" I was experiencing.

"Well…it may not be noticeable to you yet. We just want to rule that out before jumping straight to a MRI. It's just cautionary, we are just going to get that out of the way today, okay?" Again, it wasn't a question, I didn't appear to have a choice. "Fine." I mumbled. "Okay, Bella, I have another patient waiting on me so I'm going to have a nurse escort you to the audiologist." It was Dr. Cullen who spoke.

I nodded. Minutes passed as I waited in the too bright, chilly room. when finally a nurse came to escort me to the audiologist. Surprisingly, he/she or whoever had a opening right now. The nurse Joann or something or other, tried to make small talk on the way, asking about boys, music, fashion etc. I wasn't really in the mood for small talk and she caught on becoming silent after a few attempts.

When we arrived, the audiologist was already waiting for me. "Isabella Swan?" she asked. "Bella." I corrected. She smiled. "Follow me." she took me to some room which she explained was sound proof. She showed me where to sit, handing me a pair of thick black headphones. She explained that we would be doing a different type of testing today, instead of listening to beeps or musical sounds, I would be listening to words at various volumes and I would repeat the words back to her. Sounded quite simple to me.

That's the problem, it seemed too _easy_. It didn't turn out that way. I had no problem hearing the words in the loud and medium volumes. "Transportation, Category, Banana, Telescope." I would repeat.

As the volume got lower, to my surprise I had to strain harder to hear the words. I began to struggle unable to repeat half of the words. I began to feel a swell of panic building up inside my chest. _What did this mean? Was this normal? Why couldn't I understand some of these words? Was I going deaf?! _The strange thing was, it was only in my left ear, the same ear with the pain…The audiologist noticed the twisted look on my face after the test and tried to give me a reassuring smile, but it came out uncertain.

"Most people with normal hearing should be able to detect 90-100% of the words." she made clear, trying to make me feel optimistic, but trying to make it seem like it wasn't open for discussion. "What was my range, did I fall in the 90-100%?" She hesitated. "You know, just wait and talk to your Dr okay?" If it was good news would she tell me? "He asked me to tell you to wait outside in the waiting room, he wants to see you before you leave…"

I glanced at the clock in the waiting room. 4:45pm. I had been here for nearly two hours, ugh I just wanted to go home, cook and see Edward tomorrow. I would have to ask Dr. Cullen not to say anything to him, it was obvious to everybody now that there was something going on, and I didn't need Edward worrying more than he already was.

I was pretty sure that Alice and Rose would be fending for themselves tonight though. They got pretty cranky when they were hungry, and I was rather certain they were hungry now. Probably being entertained by Jasper and Emmett though since neither of our parents were home….I frowned at that thought. I was rather certain I wanted to take it to the next level with Edward, it would be a big step, for the both of us, and I knew I wanted it to be him, I wanted him to be my _first._ I knew it was still soon in our relationship, so I never brought it up, just trying to be as patient as I could.

He took me on a couple dates during the past week. We went and saw a movie one time, pretty much kissing throughout the whole movie, than a couple days later he took me to some Italian restaurant called La Bella. They had some really good Mushroom ravioli there. I smiled at the thought of us playing footsie under the table in the restaurant.

"Bella?" I looked up startled at first, being yanked out of my thoughts. "Oh, Dr. Cullen. I didn't hear you." I breathed. Than I grimaced, wondering again if I was deep in thought or if I was really going deaf, than I remember that Dr. Cullen should have the results.

"Carlisle, Bella. Please call me Carlisle." he chuckled, and than his face became serious again, taking a seat across from me.

"So, what's up with the test?" I asked. "How did you _feel?_" he wanted to know. "What do you mean?" I pondered. "Are you asking about the fact that the words weren't as easy to understand?" I questioned pointing at my left ear and frowning. "Is it related to the pain I have in my left ear?"

He sighed. "It very well could be Bella. I really wish I could wait and talk to you about this with your Aunt here….but.." I glared at him, sending him a look, so he would know that he better not dare wait.

He got the look alright and sighed again. "Okay…Bella….your left ear is showing signs of a decrease in hearing. It's nothing dramatic, nothing you probably noticed yet, your right ear is doing just fine, but the left is has a decrease. The tests shows that you barely picked up any of the softer words…" I interrupted him. "No, I remember getting some right and only straining on a few, surely that's okay?" I tried not to panic.

He shook his head. "No, Bella, your didn't hear the other words, you heard the words in your right ear,yes, but not in your left. That's why you thought you were only straining on a few, you really only heard a handful of the softer words, you didn't hear any of the low volume words in your left ear."

"Am…am…I going deaf?" I whispered. He scrunched his face. "I want to do a MRI, just to rule out some things." he said. "Once we figured out what's going on, the hearing damage in your left ear could very well be _permanent_." _Permanent…_the word replayed over and over in my head. I tried to look at bright side, I could only not hear quiet things in my left ear, that was better than not hearing period. Plus my right ear was perfectly fine. Still _permanent_ danced around in my thoughts, like a plague, taunting me.

I couldn't even get anymore questions out before Dr. Cullen asked me to schedule a appt. for a MRI. He didn't even want to brother with anymore tests until he got the results in first.

There was so many things I wanted to ask, but honestly I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the answers.

I asked him to not say anything to Edward or my family, explaining I didn't want them to worry right now, not till after the MRI and he agreed. He offered me a ride home and I declined. I didn't want to be tempted to ask anymore questions and I didn't want him to follow me to the receptionist desk, because than I would have to schedule the MRI. The truth was, I wanted to delay it as long as possible.

I knew it could result in more hearing damage, but I wanted more time with Edward, because whatever was going on could very well steal away more time with him, and I wasn't ready for that. I would just tell my Aunt that my appt was in a month and hope that she never asked Dr. Cullen, and hope that he never checked. In a month I would make my appt.

**EPOV**

______________________________

Bella was quiet the next day. I asked her how her appt went, she answered fine, but she didn't seem _fine._ I was kind of hurt that she didn't want to tell me how it went, I could tell something was bothering her, and I knew she didn't want me to be worried, but I wanted to know what was going on, I wanted to be there for her.

I tried asking my dad how it went but he said Bella would tell me when she was ready, and that they had more tests to run and she didn't want me to be anxious. I wish they stopped telling me that. It was just making me more anxious not knowing and them telling me not to be worried made me feel like I should be. Why wouldn't they just tell me what was going on? A couple weeks passed by after her appt and she seemed to be coming out of whatever funk she might've been in. She had said something like _"I might as well not dwell over it, just get on with living."_ I wasn't sure what she meant by that, but I could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

Whatever was going on, Emmett had told me that Rose and Alice didn't know what happened at the last appt either, but unlike me, they didn't seem concerned. They knew their mom would tell them if it was truly something to fret over, that they would know more at Bella's next appt. They even said that their Aunt didn't know all of the details from the appt, and all she knew was that Bella asked my dad not to say anything until they did further testing. _Unnecessary worry_, she called it. But was it-I mean, was it unnecessary?

Saturday came quickly and I went to Bella's house to watch some movie on DVD. It was a comedy, she explained at school the day before, she wanted to watch something funny.

Alice was over at Jasper's house today, probably messing with his closet, and Rose was out in Port Angeles with Emmett. As for her Aunt Esme, she was away on some business trip for the weekend. I tried not to think of the possibilities about being in the house alone with Bella, but how could I not? It was a little soon in our relationship to be even thinking about that next level, I didn't want to scare her off and make her think that's what I was after, because it wasn't. She was just the first girl to ever make me really thinking about that next level, and it made me excited and nervous.

And although we really hadn't been together that long, just looking at her brought knots in my stomach, made my heart skip beats, dancing to its own tune, she brought smile to my face, she was all I thought about, I was pretty sure I was in love with _her. _I wanted to tell her, but I was also scared of it being too soon. Who falls in love that fast anyways? Is it possible? But every time I looked into those sparkling eyes of hers, any doubt in my mind was erased and it was filled with certainty. I was in _love._

I didn't have to brother knocking on her door when I showed up, it swung right open before I could even bring my fist to the door.

Before I could even say anything she threw her arms around my shoulder and brought her lips to mine eagerly. Her lips were so soft.

Her lips parted slightly, taking my top lip, in between hers and nibbling softly. Her breath was so enticing. Her fingers on my neck, sent tingles throughout my body, my head spinned with thoughts of her, with thoughts of _me_, telling _her,_ that I was in _love _with _her._

She pulled away and giggled softly, took my fingers into her warm, welcoming hand and dragged me inside, using my other hand I shut the door behind us.

I smiled at her. "So, what movie are we watching? I can't wait to hear your beautiful laugh." I teased.

She dropped my hand and looked to the ground sheepishly. I frowned. "Bella, sweetie? What is it?" I asked softly. She started to blush profusely and her she started shaking slightly.

I rested a arm on her shoulder, using my other hand to pull her chin up, so she could look at me. "Bella? What is it? Don't be embarrassed, why are you shaking? Are you embarrassed about the movie?" I wondered.

She laughed nervously, her cheeks still kissed with red. She bit her lip, her eyes darting around the room before resting on my face.

"Actually, I was really hoping we could do something else…"

I laughed. "Was that it? You were nervous to tell me you didn't want to watch a movie?" She was so amusing sometimes, so adorable.

She bit her lip again, taking one step closer to me. " I want to be with you." she whispered, reaching out to touch my chest with both of her palms. I frowned. "Bella, you are with me. I'm right here. Your confusing me." "I want to be _with_ you_._" she whispered again, empathizing with, bring up one of her hands, to caress my face with her fingers, softly, sending electricity vibrations throughout my body.

My heart skipped a beat.


End file.
